


【超蝙】痛并渴痛

by shanque



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 他们在BDSM俱乐部相识，克拉克在为报道取材，然后他们就搞在一起了（喂他们称对方为【B】【K】，布鲁斯知道克拉克的名字，克拉克不知道他的。这里设定dom sub 为固有属性，克拉克是个dom 布鲁斯是switch
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, dom Clark/ sub Bruce
Kudos: 28





	【超蝙】痛并渴痛

1.

“安全词？”

“.......今天没有安全词。” 布鲁斯解开他那条钴蓝色条纹领带的动作停顿了一下，指尖冰冷的寒意穿透布料袭击被包裹的皮肤，低沉的声音像是被雨水打湿的黏土，冷淡中透着一丝几乎不被察觉的厌弃。

克拉克的皱了皱眉，浓缩了整篇天空的蓝眼睛里写满了不赞同。

“不，B，你会伤到自己的。” 

布鲁斯随手把领带丢到床边的地毯上，从鼻腔中哼出一声嗤笑。

“我以为我就是来干这个的。”

“那不一样，这不是....” 刑罚，你不能偷换概念。

布鲁斯不耐烦的打断了他，冰蓝色的眼睛冷冷的看着面前做为dom却过于善良的男人，要不是克拉克的技术和力度还不错、也不像那些傲慢的dom一样自命不凡，他早就甩掉他了。

“别废话，你要是不做就滚，我去找别人也一样——”

克拉克用手指抵住了那张伶牙俐齿的嘴，强大的dom气场让布鲁斯下意识听话的闭上了嘴。

“你就那么想要被惩罚，那么渴望疼痛？” 克拉克平静的看着布鲁斯被雨水打湿的柔软黑发，“如果你是想惹怒我的话，你的目的已经达到了，sub。” 

“我会给你你想要的一切。现在，跪下。”

看来他确实触碰到克拉克的逆鳞了，布鲁斯在心中自嘲到，乖顺的跪坐在毛绒绒的地毯上。不过至少他今晚会过的很充实。

2.

非常充实。

布鲁斯昂贵的西装裤被克拉克粗暴的扒下扔到门边，露出修长匀称的双腿和被蕾丝三角裤修饰的圆润挺翘的臀部。处于某种恶趣味克拉克没有解开包裹着布鲁斯小腿的吊带袜和沾上了少许泥水的皮鞋，让布鲁斯穿着白衬衫趴在自己腿上，宽厚有力的手掌轻柔的揉捏着弹性十足的臀肉。

这是个非常羞耻的姿势，仿佛他是一个需要被管教的孩子。布鲁斯羞耻的咬住下唇，红晕慢慢爬上了脸颊。他从来没有在这个姿势下被克拉克打过屁股，他宁可被绑在木桩上挨上三十鞭。

“你要为你刚才的无礼付出代价，B。”克拉克平稳的声音中掺杂着几分怒火。

“是的，sir，我很抱歉。” 布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，紧张的咽下一口唾液，他对接下来要发生的事既期待又有一丝恐惧。克拉克是个很温和的人，一般不会下重手，仅有的几次都让他印象深刻。

精致的手工牛皮腰带被克拉克握在手中，冰凉的金属扣贴在布鲁斯白嫩的臀肉上缓缓摩擦。

“三十下，报数，你知道规矩。” 

布鲁斯闭上了眼，身体为接下来要发生的事紧张或兴奋的发抖。

第一下来的猝不及防，布鲁斯还未听清皮带破空的脆响臀肉上就留下了一个淡红的印记。金属摔在皮肤上的痛感更加锐利，穿透皮肉到神经都是尖锐的疼。布鲁斯艰难的咽下即将脱口的呻吟，压下颤抖的声线报数。

”One,thank you sir ."

克拉克没有像往常一样仁慈的给布鲁斯留下适应的时间，第二下紧接着落在了相同的地方，加深了代表疼痛的颜色。叠加双倍的疼痛挤出了布鲁斯的一声闷哼，他深吸了一口气。

“Two,thank you sir.”

克拉克犹豫了一下，第三下落在了稍下的地方，排出整齐的印子。第四下落在了大腿与臀肉交接处的嫩肉上，娇嫩的皮肤瞬间染上了红色。

“啊！...Four,thank you sir." 布鲁斯忍不住从喉头泄出一丝呻吟，宝蓝色的眼睛里开始分泌泪水，本能的收缩臀部肌肉。蝙蝠侠从不畏惧疼痛，但布鲁斯需要发泄。而且，见鬼的这个男人的力道甚至比小混混揍在他身上的拳头还要大。

克拉克停下了手中的动作，手掌安抚性的抚摸着布鲁斯发烫的臀肉，“你可以叫出声，但不允许躲避。”

布鲁斯点了点头，额头抵着克拉克的结实的小腿肌肉，凌乱的额发盖住了眼睛，示意自己听到了指令。

皮肉拍击的淫糜声响夹杂着布鲁斯断断续续的痛哼溢满了整个房间，第十五下结束后布鲁斯的右臀肉已经被鲜红色覆盖，红肿的如同一半水蜜桃般汁水淋漓。左半边却清清白白没有半点沾染，白嫩的像长在阳光背面的果子。

红肿的臀肉在克拉克的抚摸下瑟瑟发抖，掌心温暖的热度贴在饱受蹂躏的臀肉上顺着发痛的神经深入体内，宛如温热的泉水放松了紧绷的肌肉。布鲁斯在克拉克的安抚下下意识的想要更多，尽可能的在不被克拉克发现的情况下挪动身体把最需要安慰的地方送入克拉克的掌心。

克拉克突然停下了动作，戏谑的捏了捏布鲁斯的胯部。布鲁斯浑身一僵，逃避般闭上了眼睛。

他勃起了。

“看来你很享受啊，B。” 粗糙的皮革磨蹭着娇嫩的会阴，细细的快感电流如实的反应在勃起的阴茎上。克拉克揉了揉布鲁斯被汗水和雨水打湿的黑发。“这没什么好羞耻的，我很高兴你身体的诚实。”

同样的十五下落在了左半边的臀肉上，颤巍巍的臀肉迅速被染上了一片鲜红。布鲁斯的颤抖的声音在最后带上了哭腔，咬着被口水湿润的嘴唇艰难的吐出最后一句话。

“Thity,thank sir."

克拉克轻轻在红肿的臀肉上推了一掌，饱满的臀肉顺着形成一阵色情的肉浪，布鲁斯也随之瑟缩了一下，小声吸气，发出可怜的鼻音。

他的屁股是很疼，但胯下的东西更需要解决。完全勃起的阴茎高高翘起抵在克拉克的腿上，被皮带鞭打的过程中重粉色的蘑菇头在克拉克的牛仔裤上蹭出淫靡的水痕，又疼又爽。

”求您。” 布鲁斯哑着嗓子低声请求，脸颊讨好般的蹭了蹭克拉克的小腿。

克拉克轻笑，稍微有力揉了揉布鲁斯微微发热的臀肉，掐着他柔韧的窄腰让他坐在自己腿上。

“你做的很好，但还不够。”


End file.
